


Future

by MissRaichyl



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: He did want a future with Catherine in it- no matter what. When he had first went into hiding, he had missed Alex a lot but in retrospect he would not trade what he had with Catherine now.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I saw the preview of him running from her… so here is my take! -set in episode 1x10-  
> Ship: VincentxCatherine

He came from her room, still sleeping like she had been for the past day. He had slipped in the hospital so he could look after her- JT was probably having multiple heart attacks at the moment. He would call him again in an hour; right now he needed to walk around. Explore his surroundings. It had been a few year honestly. He passed by various doctors- but none that he recognized. He decides to take the stairs, so he turns left down the next hallway. He looks at Catherine's chart on his way down and with the injuries she sustained, she should be awake. "Vincent?" The voice that had been so familiar once upon a time had rung out of nowhere, but that below him, working the floor was where the red-headed doctor of his ex- fiancé was.

He wasn't supposed to run in anybody he knew- much less her. It was too late for him to turn around and she knew it was him because he had looked up, so he had to continue forward. How did he explain all of this to her? The gene change, the running, the hiding? What about Catherine? How could he stand there and break her heart again? But he kept moving forward- there was no other choice. She departed from the other doctors and the second his feet hit the tiled floor, her arms were wound around his neck like a vice grip. It was awkward to smell coconut, instead of honey. It was awkward to keep his hands at his sides and be like this with her again.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed since he had last seen her and was laughing with her about some sick guy who proposed to the beautiful doctor about to stab him with a needle or something. A lifetime ago; and in truth it seemed like it was another life. "I thought you were dead." Her whisper is shaky, her breath heavy, and she finally let's go. Her hands fall on my cheeks as she looks at me with eyes wide in disbelief.  _TJ is going to kill you_ , Vincent's brain says to him. "Say something." She prods; her already shaken voice strains to be natural as they both slowly go through shock.

"Hi."  _Hi? Really? That's the best you could come up with for seeing your ex- fiancée for the first time in years_. He berated himself in his head.

"Oh god." She takes a step back, her hand covering her mouth. "You don't have amnesia, do you? I'm so sorry-"

He stops her before she can go further. "No, Alex. I'm fine." She sighs loudly and smiles before slamming her clipboard into his biceps.

"Damn! What was that for?" He breathes in and out, keeping constant control of himself.

"That was for 7 years!" She hits him again, drawing certain prying eyes. "They told me you were dead!" More eyes. He grabs her arms and leads her back up the stairs of which he had just come from, heading back to Catharine's room. He waves off doctors that step forward to help, she walk with submission until he gets to the right hallway and he finally let her go. "You know what dead means, right?" Her face is distorted in pissed off anger, "6 feet under!" The fire- headed doctor all but yells at him. He looks back at her helplessly. "You don't get to do this, Vincent. You don't get to waltz back into my life and-"

"Whoa, hold on." He interrupts, "I'm not." She looks confused. "Doing any waltzing, I mean." Using her term, he tells her the truth.

"What?" She asks, a broken light appearing in her eyes.

"Alex, I don't work here." He breaks secret, hoping he can trust her. "I'm treating someone because three rooms down and hopefully still asleep," he takes a deep breath, listening for her heart- the steady beat meant she was still asleep.", three rooms down my girlfriend is still unconscious." He realizes he just told his ex- fiancée that Catherine was his girlfriend. But it wasn't really a lie- not really. "I'm sorry, Alex." He finishes with, knowing that that was probably what she had not wanted to hear. Knowing he had broken her again.

She takes a step away and crosses her arms, "You have a girlfriend?" Her teeth at clamped close, her body practically screams pissed. Vincent turns to look at Catherine's room, "Yeah," he nods. "We're talking." He turns to look back at Alex, "I should go check on her." Vincent waves, awkwardness returning in all different forms, but also, he didn't want to be so far from Catherine.

"Hey, Vincent?" She calls after him, making him turn to face her. "I'm happy you're alive." She offers a small smile, quietly determined that this was not the last she would she of him; he was the love of her life, and them running into each other was a sign. It had to be. He smiles back at her before turning and walking away.

* * *

He opens the door, her honey smell was fading, but her eyes opened as he walked in. "Hey." He said, a smile spreading across his face. She smiles sleepily back at him.

"Is this the first time I've awoke?" Her voice is thick and she looked exhausted; her black hair looked a bit oily, but Heather would take care of it later.

"Yeah. It's been about a day." She groans, "It was probably just the morphine." He walks over to her bedside, placing her hand in his. She smiles at him as he places a former grip on his hand. "I was calling you; trying to get a hold of you. I was heading to your place." She laughs, a bit breathless.

Vincent creases his eyebrows, "Why?"

She grips onto his hand harder, "I made a mistake, Vincent." Her eyes bore into his, capturing. "I accept all of what you are." A new smile plays on her lips as she tells him, and they share a smile. "I do. I don't care what others think if it's their thoughts that keep us apart." He squeezes her hand, letting her know he agreed.

The thing about seeing Alex again- it made him realize that he couldn't have the white picket fence and double story with 4 kids and 2.5 bathrooms and that was fine. He didn't know if he wanted kids, or that at all anymore. All he knew was that he liked what he had with Catherine. And if that meant they were doomed to a future of fire escapes and rooftop dinners, then he would be perfectly content with it.

"How's your shoulder?" He inquires and she groans, making him smile. "Why are you in a doctors coat?" She asks him with a grin.

"I'm in disguise." He replies as he takes her chart from the foot of her bed, and he is surprised that she doesn't try to argue, but one could probably blame that on the morphine. He went back to his thoughts as she ridiculed him on the dangers of it, but she didn't argue that he shouldn't be here. He did want a future with Catherine in it- no matter what. When he had first went into hiding, he had missed Alex a lot but in retrospect he would not trade what he had with Catherine now- Beast and all- for what he might have had with Alex way back when. He looked over the chart at the still on- going ranting Catherine. "Hey." He smirked, and she stopped.

With a laugh, she responded: "Hi."

Yeah, he definitely wants a future with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This I didn't edit when I moved it over... at least not yet.


End file.
